secuestrada
by yukii04
Summary: rin es secuestrada y su captor es la persona que más ama... advertencias. incesto, lemon, violación, secuestro y... nada amor para todos


**Vocaloid: LenxRin Kagamine**

 **Si ni te gusta esta pareja por favor vete y no lo leas sin dejar comentarios negativos. Gracias.**

 **Advertencias: secuestro, violación, incesto y amor porque suena muy bruto.**

Abro los ojos, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? Mis brazos están sujetos a una cadena que hace que mis pies apenas rocen el piso, parece que estoy en una habitación bastante amplia, pero la única luz que hay está muy cerca de mí y no llego a distinguir el fin del cuarto. Escucho un ruido constante, algo así como una gotera, el foco de luz sin armazón se mueve continuamente. Me duele. Siento un líquido recorrer desde mi frente hasta mi boca. Es sangre, sabe a sangre. No puedo abrir del todo los ojos, siento los parpados pesados, no entiendo lo que está pasando.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta, como oxidada, la gran puerta se abre y yo logro distinguir no solo el largo del cuarto, sino también la persona que entró. Mis ojos se abren, ya no siento ese peso que parecía sueño, mi mente solo se llenó de sorpresa, miedo, dolor y tristeza. Ya lo recuerdo. Aunque aun no entiendo.

Flash back…

Estaba en la plaza, había quedado en encontrarme con kaito, pero no llegaba, al cabo de diez minutos de esperarlo, fui a comprar un helado para pasar el tiempo, me dirigí a la parte del parque donde siempre había un carro de helados, pero no estaba, no había nadie. Escuché un ruido, me di vuelta pensando que era él, pero dos manos me rodearon, un brazo tomo mi cuerpo con fuerza para que no me defendiera y el otro con un pañuelo en la mano. Intento zafarme, pateo y grito, pero no funciona, el cloroformo ya surge efecto y de a poco dejo de sentir mis extremidades, mis ojos pesan casa vez más y caigo rendida en los brazos del secuestrador. El resto es una pantalla en negro…

Fin del flash back.

Él venía hacia mí a paso lento y relajado. Sus ojos azules chocan con los míos, que lentamente se llenaron de lágrimas incontenibles al ver a mi captor. Parado frente a mí, con una sádica sonrisa estaba len, mi hermano len. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hizo esto? Las lágrimas recorren mi cara, pero no voy a gritar, mi boca no emite ningún sonido, si me falta la respiración es por mi estado físico.

Él no va a ganar.

-¿por qué?- le pregunto en un susurro

-porque te amo- me responde sereno

-eso no tiene sentido- no lo tiene

-claro que sí, era yo o él- frunce el ceño

-¿a qué te refieres?- alzo una ceja sin entender

-rin, lo siento. Pero voy a desahogar todos mis deseos de una vez-¿ de…seos?

A que se refiere, me da miedo preguntar. Sale de la habitación. Estoy sola, ahora se siente peor. Mi corazón se agita, tengo miedo. Volvió. Una inconsciente sonrisa se forma en mi rostro ¿por qué? Tiene un vaso de agua y unas pastillas en la mano. Se acerca a mí y me aprieta las mejillas. Abro la boca. Pone dos pastillas en ella y me da agua. Trago las pastillas a duras penas. Sigo confiando en él.

-¿para qué son?- pregunto cuando ya no las siento en la garganta

-prevención- me contesta- perdón

Me desabrocha el pantalón.

-¿len que haces?- le pregunto asustada

No me contesta.

Me saca el short.

-LEN CONTESTAME- le grito

Me ignora.

Me baja las bragas. Caen por mis pies y salen solas.

-LEN ¿Qué DEMONIOS VAS A HACER?- estoy entrando en pánico

Se remite a bajarse el pantalón y sacarse la remera.

-LEEEN- le grito con los ojos muy abiertos, las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración agitada.

-lo lamento- no me mira

Trago saliva mientras veo como mi hermano levanta una de mis piernas y la pone en su hombro. Me sostiene de la cadera y siento su erección rozar mi intimidad. Dejo escapar un pequeño jadeo. La cara de len, que antes estaba algo llorosa y con un tiñe de tristeza, cambia por completo y me mira con una sadoca expresión como al principio.

-estabas mojada. Pervertida- dice sonriendo

-callate- le digo sonrojada

Levanta mi otra pierna y la sostiene a la altura de su cadera. Me mira y me dice con los labios sin emitir sonido alguno… "lo lamento". Lo siguiente que siento es la erección de len haciéndose paso en mi interior. Tan cálida, tan dura y más grande de lo que pensaba. Grito.

-AAAAAAAHH LE~EN- se sentía bien, debo admitirlo. Dolía, pero me gustaba

Siento algo escurrirse por mi entrepierna.

-s-sangras- dijo len mirando el líquido rojo

-era vir-gen y lo hicis-te muy rá-pido- le digo con dificultad

Lo noto nervioso. Siento que pierde la seguridad. Aunque pervertido, len sigue siendo mi hermano, y aunque no entiendo lo que pasa, lo amo y confió en que es lo mejor que puede hacer en esta situación.

-len- lo llamo dirigiéndole una mirada para luego ver las esposas que me encadenaban al techo

Asiente con la mirada y sin salir de mi interior toma una llave de su bolsillo. Baja mi pierna y rodeo su cadera con ellas. Él me toma de la espalda acortando la poca distancia. Dejo escapar un gemido. Estira una mano y me libera de las esposar. Mi peso cae sobre él. Se tambalea pero recupera en equilibrio y separa un poco su rostro de mí. Dejo de apoyarme en su hombro y lo miro. Aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Len también. Con la mirada le digo que siga. Asiente y me apoya contra la pared. Me sostiene mejor de las piernas y comienza a moverse.

-l-leen, leeeen, LEEN- no puedo parar de gemir y gritar

Siento como el pene de len entra y sale de mi interior, ya no duele, ya no sangro, ya no estoy secuestrada, estoy con mi hermano, que me cuida y protege.

-LEE-EEEN LEEEE-EEN M-MAS MAA-AS RAPI-RO- le suplico y el me obedece, lo abrazo y rasguño su espalda en un intento de controlarme

Aumenta la velocidad. Siento que estoy en el cielo. No aguanto más.

-LEE-EEN ME ME CO-CORRO- la saliva se escapa de mi coca y me separo un poco para ver como len hace más fuerza, tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y el ceño fruncido.

-yo tam-bien – dice con dificultad

-DEN-RTO POR-FAVOR-

Se corre. Termino. Llego al orgasmo al sentir el semen caliente y espeso escurrir dentro de mí. Me dejo caer sobre su hombro y lentamente len se sienta en el piso conmigo sobre él. Pone su cabeza sobre mi hombro y lo abrazo con cariño.

-gracias- le susurro

Lo siento tensarse, se aleja un poco de mí y me mira confundido.

-¿Por qué? Te acabo de violar- me dice sin entender

-no fue violación y sé que te preocupas por mí lenny- le sonrió

Me devuelve la sonrisa y me da un dulce beso, se sentía distinto a los actuados. Si, recordé que kaito fue el que me secuestro. Recordé a gakupo amenazar a mi hermano con que debía hacer lo que él le dijera.

-la idea era que yo lo hiciera con miku, kaito con vos y gakupo con luka. Lo lamento, no te dejé hacerlo con el chico que te gusta- me dijo apenado después de romper el beso

-lo hice con el chico que me gusta- le contesto

-¿a qué te refieres?- sigue siendo len después de todo

-que te amo idiota- lo vuelvo a besar y lo abrazo con fuerza, pese a la confusión siento como responde el abrazo y sede al beso

-yo también te amo rin, lamento que nuestra primera vez haya sido así- me dice apenado sin dejar de abrazarme

-fue con vos, no importa como haya sido- le susurro apretando la unión

-¿vamos a casa?- me pregunta

-¿y las chicas?- pregunto preocupada

-luka es sadomasoquista y miku está que se le cae la baba por kaito, no van a salir mal de esta- me dice retirando su pene lentamente de mí y dejándome con suavidad en el suelo

-¿cómo sabes que luka es sadomasoquista?- le pregunto seria

-secreto de oficio muñeca- me dice poniéndose el pantalón y guiñándome un ojo. Me sonrojo.

-¡len!- le digo con tono de reproche a lo que contesta con una risita y me tiene su mano para levantarme del suelo

Lo amo.

Pese a todo, amo a mi hermano.

Amo a ese sádico.

 **Fin**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Bessos yukii**


End file.
